


Half Life an Extoronary tale 2: This Time it Persnoal

by JackRussel1337



Series: Half life an Extoronary Tale Series [2]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassins & Hitmen, Dinosaurs, F/F, Femslash, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Helicopters, Monsters, Ocean, Revenge, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRussel1337/pseuds/JackRussel1337
Summary: Bob Smith now has to save his girlfreind from his evil dark nemmises.
Relationships: Bob Smith's Girlfreind's Sister/Bob Smith's Girlfiend's Sisters Girlfreind
Series: Half life an Extoronary Tale Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655842





	Half Life an Extoronary tale 2: This Time it Persnoal

Half Life an Extoronary tale 2: This Time it Persnoal

Bob smith remmbered his dark nemmises whell he was the same man who had killed his wife, his x-wife, his father and his girlfriend's sister's girlfriend's brother who was his best friend, now he had dared to kidnap his favrate girlfriend. Gordon Fleetman had told bob that dark nemmises was holding his girl friend in his lair in devels mountan, bob smith had herd that this was a bad bad place but it was worth it.

Bob walked thought the forest, that was nolonger evil, and whent to the forest station and caught a train. Bob Smith read a news paper which said "man saves forest from evil", "I have won the battle but i still have to win the war" Bob Smith said to himself. Just then a evil assinssin walked on to the moving train. "I have come to kill you" said the assinssin "you will never take me alive" said Bob smith drammtacly and they fought. Bob Smith was shooting at the asssinssin when the assinsin threw a chainsaw massacre at bob smith. Bob Smith ducked the chainsaw massacre and killed the assinsin.

Bob smith got off at the next station to stock up because he was out of ammo. He got ammo and then dessided to rest at the headcrab inn which was the towns local inn. He booked a room for the knight and whent to get himself a drink. A Vortigraunt band playing tradeinal Vortigraunt music. Bob Smith asked the barkeap the directions to devels mountan.

The band stoped playing and evryone around Bob Smith stoped drinking. "You donn't whant to go to devels mountan" said the barkeep, "it is an evil place". Just then an old man said somthing, "what was that old man" bob simmth asked "I know the way" the old man sayed "but becarfull as the route is danngerust" the old man told bob where he had to go. Bob smith whent to his room and got in his bed and said to himsrelf "I will sleep today and dream tommroaw" and felt asleep.

Bob smith got up very ealy and walked out and walked acrros the danngerus road though more dessert . The bob new that road was an evil path he could feelit in hes bones, the skye was black, and no plants grew annimals and liver here. Then he ran into a dinnosores rex one of the most evil and most powerfull dinnosores."I will kill you" the dinnosores rex saide. This monster was to power full for bob to kill so he ran like the wind and endered up in the dark city near devals mountan.

Bob walked to the entrace of devals mountain and enntared. He steaked passed the dark nemmises's henchmen and walked to the prission area where his girlfriend was being held. He saw hes dark nemmises whith her. "hand her over" bob smith demaned. "I new you would come" evil dark nemmises said. "put her down this is between yoy and mee don't get her evolved" Bob smith growled. Dark nemmises lathed and said "Get him" and Raddotive zombies and monster ghosts attacked Bob smith.

"I need specal bullets to kill thesse monsters" bob said "and luckly i have such ammo". He then loaded the specal bullets in his gun and killed the raddoative zombies and monster ghosts. He then purrsuted his dark nemmises to the trone room. "its on now" said bob, "time to dye" dark nemmises said back. They stared fighting and brawling to the death. Then Bob smith pulled out the dark nemmises weakness. The dark nemmises pointed behind bob smith and said "look behind you". Bob smith turned around saw nothing and then turned back, to sea that the dark nemmises had escaped.

Gordon Fleetman walked and asked Bob Smith "how did it go", "he tricked me and escaped" Bob smith screamed loud. "Gordon Fleetman look after girlfriend I will pursue my dark nemmises to the ends of earth" Bomb smith said and walk of into the moonlight.

To be countued


End file.
